We intend to further purify and characterize the substrate specificity of a protease inhibitory factor recently described by us in the cornea. Its relationship to the activation of latent collagenase and subsequent potential contribution to the initiation of corneal ulceration will be studied. A possible therapeutic role for this and other protease inhibitors in the alkali burned rabbit cornea model will also be investigated.